


You Had Me at Jell-O

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: Prompt: sharing desserts ^_^Summary: It wasn't often that Dan had a sweet tooth, but when he did he made sure to be as quiet as possible as he sneaked around to satisfy it. His boyfriend had an insatiable sweet tooth so if Dan was caught, he knew he would have to give up a hefty chunk of his goodies in order to tame that beast.





	You Had Me at Jell-O

It wasn't often that Dan had a sweet tooth, but when he did he made sure to be as quiet as possible as he sneaked around to satisfy it. His boyfriend had an insatiable sweet tooth so if Dan was caught, he knew he would have to give up a hefty chunk of his goodies in order to tame that beast. He didn't mind, really, but today he just wanted something quick and easy. 

"I wonder if we still have any jello," Dan was mumbling to himself as he sifted through the cupboards. It wasn't the sweetest thing in the world which was what made it perfect. Fruity and tangy was always a better choice than the usual chocolate and marshmallows his boyfriend forced into their diets.

Dan finally found what he was looking for before looking around and making sure Phil hadn't woken up and followed the noise he was making in their kitchen. Once the coast was deemed clear, he portioned out enough for one serving (because he was still hoping one would be enough).

"Black cherry should do," Dan hummed to himself quietly as he gathered everything needed. 

Dan was grateful for their new kitchen with it's electric stove top because that meant the ignition of the burner was nearly silent as he prepped the water. Everything was quiet and going to plan...it was almost too quiet. Dan was never one to press his luck, but he did opt to turn the kettle on to heat the water at a faster rate. This plan was good, in theory. 

In fact, everything was good in theory. Like how moving in with your lover was good in theory until you find yourself sneaking about in the middle of the night to cure a sweet tooth; being extra careful to not make the wrong movement so you don't wake 'the beast'. (The beast being Phil's appetite for sugary goodness.)

Dan leaned against the counter and literally sprinted to the kettle once it began to sound. 

"Shit," He cursed as he turned the damned thing off. He looked around and sighed in relief as he saw nothing but an empty area.

Dan was making progress and could taste the jello goodness. He was almost at the finish line of preparing his midnight snack. He could taste it--literally. 

"It just needs to cool, it just needs to cool." Dan was reminding himself. He had time now. All he had to do was wait it out as he gelatinous dessert manifested and became solid and jiggly enough to consume. The hard part was over at least. 

Or so he thought. 

Dan sat on the couch in the lounge, scrolling mindlessly through some posts. It's been a while since Dan set his dessert into the fridge to cool and honestly it was probably ready at this point, but Dan knew he had time. He knew he could chill out a bit longer and fuck around online. 

Some more time passed and Dan finally decided to move to get up. Carefully placing one foot in front of the other he brought himself back into the kitchen before stopping, wide eyed, in his tracks. 

"P-Phil!" He nearly squeaked seeing his boyfriend there heading for the fridge door; the same door that contained the beloved jello he made for only himself. 

"Yeah? You look like you've seen a ghost Dan, everything okay?" Phil asked with a quirked brow, hand inching closer to the handle of the refrigerator. 

"Stop!" Dan panicked as he ran over to the fridge and wedged himself between Phil's hand and the handle.

"Stop? Am I not allowed to get some Ribena suddenly?" Phil asked completely perplexed at this point. 

"No, I mean yes, I mean--go back to bed and I will bring it to you! Yeah, I'll bring it to you!" 

"You're being weird and that's my thing," Phil frowned. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" 

Dan felt sheer panic building up and pulsing through every atom of his being. He wanted this Jello more than anything and dammit he worked too hard to come this far and fail. Dan looked into Phil's concerned blue eyes and sighed quietly. He wanted this Jello and he was willing to do anything. 

"I uh, I'm having an affair and he's hiding in the fridge so don't look, kay?" Dan rushed the sentence out and saw Phil's head completely knock to the side with a look of utter disbelief. 

"You're hiding your secret lover in the fridge?" Phil repeated back, for clarification. 

Dan cringed. It sounded even worse coming from his boyfriend's lips. He knew this wasn't going to end well so Dan took another deep breath in and then exhaled slowly. "Fine, you caught me. I made dessert without you." 

"YOU WHAT?!" Phil seemed more offended over this than the initial lie of an affair. 

Dan looked down avoiding eye contact before mumbling, "I made jello. I only made enough for myself though so please, bugger off." 

Phil looked hurt. He honest to God looked like a puppy who had just had its favourite toy ripped from its mouth. 

"Please don't give me that look," Dan whined. 

"But...but...we always share desserts." Phil's lip was actually quivering as he looked to be on the brink of tears. 

Dan's heart nearly shattered on the spot. He knew this was not going to end has he initially planned and he knew he had to give. Dammit, he had to share. 

"Grab two forks, you spoon," Dan sighed. 

Phil's face lit up like a tree on Christmas morning. He looked like he had just been told he had won the lottery, or even better. Dan couldn't help but smile fondly at his boyfriend. He always has been and always will be hopelessly in love with that dork. 

Once the two were joined side by side on the couch Phil held up a bite to Dan's lips with a smile pulling the corners of his own mouth. 

"You look constipated," Dan said before opening his mouth to accept the bite. 

Phil snickered a bit before wobbling his own bite of jello on the fork. "I was just thinking of something funny. A really lame pun actually that perfectly correlates with us." 

"Well, what is it?" Dan asked, now the baffled one. 

"Dan, you had me at _Jell-O._ " 


End file.
